


You're Doing Me a Frighten

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood moment, Gosh I am sorry for the title, I already put that, M/M, More makoharu fluff, Yeah i dont know what else, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru scares Makoto and accidentally injures him which reminds them of how clumsy Makoto is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing Me a Frighten

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that title

“Haru?” 

Makoto walked into his boyfriend's room where currently all the lights were off. 

“Are you here?” He walked to the bed where there was a lump under the blankets. “Oh, I guess you fell asleep.” He pulled back the blankets to catch a glimpse of Haru's peaceful sleeping face, but to his surprise there was no one there. 

“Eh?” 

He was about to turn around, but before he could take a step, he felt something lock around his ankle from under the bed. 

“UAGHH” 

He fell to the floor a shaking bumbling mess, the grip on his ankle still present. “W-what was t-that?” 

“It’s me.” Haru crawled out from under the bed and sat next to Makoto on the floor. 

“Nagisa told me to scare you at least once like this.” 

Makoto put his hand on his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat drumming against his palm. “I think I might be having a heart attack.” 

Haru leaned onto Makoto and put his ear to the broad chest. “That's fast.” 

“Of course it's fast!” Makoto put his palms to the floor to get up. “What would you do if I somehow got hur- owww.” 

The ankle which Makoto was not grabbed from, ached as the tall boy put pressure on it to get up. 

“Are you okay?” Haru was hovering around him in less than a second. The smaller boy put his arm around Makoto's waist and helped him limp to the bed where they elevated the already swelling ankle. 

“I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Haru sat himself at the side of the bed and stroked Makoto's leg in regret. 

Makoto smiled gently and grabbed Haru's hand, placing a kiss in the middle of his palm. 

“It’s fine. One way or another, I was bound to get hurt at least once this week. It's hard not to when your taller and bigger than most. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, making Haru smile at all the stupid ways Makoto had gotten hurt when they were younger. 

“Remember that one time with the beetle.” Haru couldn't help but smirk at the memory. 

“Please don't remind me.”

* * *

 

_ “Haru, don't touch that beetle! What if he bites you?” _

_ “They don't bite Makoto, they pinch. And I can't just leave him to die in this water.” Haru gently picked up the medium sized bug so that it was no longer upside down but right side up.  _

_ It was probably only a few minutes after a rainstorm when the boys decided to go out and play in the puddles. Haru was about to jump into a considerably sized one before he saw a black form struggling to turn itself over. He decided to help it when he realized that it probably wanted to swim just like him.  _

_ “There! You turned it over. Now let's go inside before we find anymore bugs.” Makoto whined.  _

_ Haru sighed and picked himself up from his crouching position. He took one last look at the bug, wishing it luck on its future water endeavors. “Fine let's go.” He motioned for Makoto to take his hand so he could lead the way home, but when Makoto reached to grab his hand he lost his balance and fell right next to the puddle. Right where Haru had placed the bug.  _

_ Makoto looked up at his best friend with tears in his eyes from the crunch that sounded with his fall. “Haru-channn.” He extended his arms to the blue eyed boy who helped him to his feet and hugged him till he stopped crying.  _

_ “There there. It was time for the bug to go anyway. Beetles don't usually live for a long time… I think.” Haru stroked Makoto's hair, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face.  _

_ “But you took your time to save him and I just squashed it!” Makoto was about to start another round of crying before Haru shushed him with a small slap to the cheek.  _

_ “Stop it. I don't care about the beetle. Now, did you get hurt when you fell?”  _

_ Makoto opened his palm to show Haru a small scrape from the pavement.  _

_ “Let's go home and treat that then.”  _

_ “Okay.” _

* * *

 

Makoto hid his face in Haru's pillow, trying to hide his embarrassment of squashing that poor bug. 

“Even when you were smaller than me, you were always getting hurt.” Haru smiled fondly at the memory of small Makoto, but this tall and muscular Makoto was his favorite. “So the reason you're always getting hurts is not because you're big, but because you're clumsy. Well except for right now. This is my fault.” His usually monotone voice took on a softer tone as he said his last sentence.

Makoto chuckled and took Haru's hand once again. “I guess you're going to have to be my nurse for the time being.” 

Haru nodded his head enthusiastically, happy to offer some aid to the accident he had made. 

“Then we're going to be spending a lot of time together this weekened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just ended it abruptly but my next one shot is gonna be Haru taking care of Makoto  
> It's part of a series so like I guess it's okay for me to do this ??


End file.
